Normally closed solenoid valves are generally considered as two-position devices, e.g., fully open when energized and fully closed when de-energized. It is possible, however, to energize a normally closed solenoid valve, and before it has time to open completely, de-energize it. Then before it has time to close again, the valve can be re-energized. By repeating this rapid energizing/de-energizing cycle, the valve can become balanced at an intermediate position between fully open and fully closed. The valve can be balanced at a more open position by increasing the time that the valve is energized with respect to the time it is de-energized.
Problems occur with such designs when the voltage applied to the valve deviates from the expected nominal voltage, as commonly occurs with unregulated power supplies. For example, if the supply voltage drops below normal, the valve will not open as quickly as expected. Thus the valve will balance at an intermediate position that is less than desired.
Voltage variations can be minimized by regulating the power supply; however, this is an expensive solution to the problem because regulating the main power source requires relatively large electrical components.